(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays, which are the most popular type of flat panel displays, are composed of two display panels that have electrodes and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. In a liquid crystal display the amount of light transmitted through the display is adjusted by applying voltage to the electrode such that liquid crystal molecules are rearranged.
The most common types of the liquid crystal displays have a structure in which field generating electrodes are on two display panels. In most liquid crystal displays, a plurality of thin film transistors and a pixel electrode are arranged in a matrix on one display panel (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘thin film transistor array panel’) while color filters including red, green, and blue are on the other display panel (hereinafter, referred to as ‘common electrode panel’) in which the front side is coated with a common electrode.
The thin film transistor array panel has a layered structure in which a plurality of conductive layers and insulating layers are stacked. Such a thin film transistor array panel is manufactured by forming layers and applying photolithography to them several times, and the ability to form stable elements while reducing the number of photolithography steps is important for reducing manufacturing costs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.